


Christmas Cookies

by ViviTargaryen



Series: Cas and the universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dcminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviTargaryen/pseuds/ViviTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is their first Christmas as a family and Cas has a special plan.</p>
<p>Very domestic. Very fluffy.</p>
<p>This is a work for the Destiel Christmas Mini bang on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

The picture is from a colab with the lovely julesplentibrokenvcr from tumblr, so all credits go to her for that and i love it very much. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Cas feels like a traitor. Guilt rushes through him. Guilt for lying to Dean. For pretending to just take Baby Claire for a walk, while he really went to his brother was just... He never lied to Dean. He wasn't good at it. He hated it.

But, it was their first Christmas as a family, the first Christmas since Dean took Claire on like his own daughter, the first Christmas since Cas left his goddamn family, and his pretend life. The first Christmas since Amelia died, his friend who helped him to live this pretending life and who also helped him to escape it. Who made him realize that he loved Dean, for the first time in his life really being in love. Amelia, who had given birth to his daughter even though she knew she had to give up her life for that.

Cas looks at Baby Claire, sleeping in her buggy, hidden under thick clothes and a big blanket. He wants her to have an amazing life and he wants it to start with this Christmas. He also wants Dean to have an amazing Christmas. So he has to do this.

But when he steps into Gabe's bakery, the sleeping Claire in his arms and knows that now is the time for another step away from the things that were forced on him in his childhood, he wants to turn around.

"Hey Cassiiiiiiieeeee". Gabe's voice comes out of nowhere and Cas flinches hard, he is afraid Claire will wake up. He looks at his brother, who has his mischievous smirk on him like always, but his eyes are genuinely happy. Gabe loves nothing more than gushing over Claire.

"I am so happy to see my little Butterfly today, give her to me!" Cas' voice is so intense and strong when he says "She is sleeping.", that Gabe's face crumbles a bit. Sometimes Cas has the feeling that Gabe doesn't really know how to treat him.

Gabe was braver than him and left the family earlier. Cas was never strong enough for that. If things had been just a little bit different he wouldn't have left. That's probably why Gabe doesn't know how to handle him and is always a little fidgety if he can't escape Cas by caring for Claire. There are too many years that part them to have an easy relationship. Still, Gabe is his only hope for help in this case.

"Gabe, I need something from you." No one else would understand why something that easy would be that hard for him. No one except... Gabe.

"Sure Cassie, say what it is and I might help my little brother." Cas blinks and looks at him. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears and his tongue nearly stutters when he manages to say one word: "Cookies."

"Cookies? Wanna have some? We have different flavors: Caramel, apple, cinnamon, che-" "No, I want to make some. Christmas cookies. For Dean and Sam."

The look on Gabe's face is a really proud one. "Getting into the Christmas thingy, I see? Forgetting the bullshit that loser Michael tried to punch into our brains, about commercial use being a sin and enjoying religious holidays being a direct way to hell, huh?"

Cas' face has a look on it, like he is in pain so Gabe changes the subject quickly. "But sure little brother, I will help you with that. Ehm... What exactly will I have to do?"

Cas exhales relieved. "Can you come to the bunker this afternoon? Sam and Dean will be out and we have hours. I wanna... I thought about... decorating. And then cookies. And when they come back it will be such a surprise... Dean will be so happy."

Gabe's face gets very soft and he nods. "Sure, lil Bro. I'll help you.”

 

. . .

 

Cas looks around. The bunker is shining and glittering with Christmas stuff, he doesn't know where to look first. Mistletoes, snowflakes, reindeers, a singing Santa Clause that Claire already loves, chains of lights... He transformed the bunker into a Christmas wonderland. The only thing he did not buy was a Christmas tree. Dean will probably want to get one himself, and he did not want to take this joy from him.

10-months-old Claire sits on her baby blanket, staring at the decoration and babbling happy sounds when the bell rings and tells Cas that his brother arrived.

"Hohoho Cassie, Santa Gabe is coming and bringing his little Butterfly some presents!" With this words Gabe rushes to Claire, holding a toy reindeer in his hands. Like always Claire nearly flips out seeing her uncle. Cas sighs softly and looks at them.

After cuddling his niece, Gabe stands up again and looks at Cas. "Don't worry little Bro, I brought something for you, too." After that he takes out a Christmas hat like he already wears and places it upon Cas' head.

"Now we can start. Wait, do you have Christmas songs? We cannot make cookies without Michael Bublé singing about Santa Claus."

Gabe is getting everything ready, whistling his favorite songs and Cas makes eye contact with his daughter, who looks at him like she understands his problems processing all of this.

 

. . .

Two hours later Michael Bublé's "Holly Jolly Christmas" is blasting out of the stereo, the kitchen is a mess and Cas is close to destroying any Michael Bublé CD ever.

Claire is sitting in her high chair, sucking on her new toy reindeer and looking at them with big eyes. Gabe somehow is still whistling happily, even though Cas managed to mess up the cookie dough two times and they just managed to get one right.

"Don't worry, Bro, it gets easier every year." Cas blinks rapidly, trying to chase away the burning in his eyes. This is way harder than he imagined, but he is determined to manage it. "Come on, let's give it another try, I don't want to have just one tray of cookies. That's like just having one pizza for all of us, you know how much Sam can eat." Gabe chuckles, but doesn't bother to answer.

Instead he steps close to the kitchen corner and watches Cas while he tries to not destroy another dough. "Come one little Bro, you are doing fine. Your husband is so in love with you, you could give him burned cookies and for him they would taste like heaven."  
Cas grits his teeth. "You know what I've put him through. I just want the rest of our lives to be happy."

Gabe shakes his head. "Cas, please. So what. You were married when you two met. Michael had your head so completely under control, that he made you marry someone who was part of the same stupid religious group like him. Still, so what? You are together now." "Maybe we are, but without Amelia telling me directly that she knows that I love him and that she wants me to be with him I might never have left. And I have a daughter with her, I made this harder than it had to be for all of us and then Amelia died and-"

Behind him he can hear Claire's happy squealing and both of them flinch hard. When Cas turns around, Dean stands in the kitchen door, completely dazzled. Claire practically bounces in her chair, reaching her arms towards him and Dean collects himself and takes her in his arms. Then he turns around.

"Cas?" His voice is soft, but also serious, like a warm caramel tone, and the guilt rushes through Cas again. "Cas, what is all of this?" Dean looks around, gaze gliding over the decoration, to the stereo still blasting Christmas songs, back to the kitchen that is such a mess, Cas doesn't even want to think about cleaning up afterward.

"We...I... I wanted to... prepare everything for Christmas?" Dean's gaze gets so soft at that, that Cas' heart leaps a little bit in his chest. "Christmas." "Yeah. You know it's Claire's first... our first Christmas... as a family together after... everything." Dean just looks at him for what feels like minutes. When he breaks the eye contact he hands the still bouncing Claire to Gabe.

"Cas, let's go into the living room for a moment, okay?" Cas looks at Gabe, who just give him a reassuring smile, and follows Dean.

He has just stepped into the room when Dean is already kissing him. Cas melts into the contact, his whole body warm and comfortable. When none of them has any air anymore, Dean breaks the kiss. Breathing hard still, he looks at Cas..

"Dude, I really love you. I love you for all of this. I love you for trying. For fighting against everything. But you need to stop this." Cas looks at him. "Stop what?" "This hurting. This feeling like you have to 'make it up' to me. There is nothing you have to make up for. We are together. I love you. You love me. And Claire is my daughter, too, so never again say that you made it harder for us all by having a daughter with Amelia. We all three have our part in this. You two gave her life and we two raise her to be the best person she can be, just like Amelia wanted it, too. We are together in this. It's Christmas, like you said. Our first."

And Cas really understands. He looks at Dean and suddenly, he understands the world so much better than ever in his life. So when he reaches for Dean to kiss him again and murmurs a soft "Yes", it's like the universe is showing him everything his life should ever be.

After a while Dean dances out of his reach and smiles. "Didn't I hear something about Christmas Cookies?" "Well, it didn't go very well..." "Well, I can help, maybe it gets a little bit better after that." Dean leaves the room, whistling happily, and Cas looks after him, dreamy and soft. Suddenly he can hear Dean's protesting voice in the kitchen, exclaiming loudly: "WHY IS MY DAUGHTER COMPLETELY COVERED IN FLOUR?"

Cas steps into the kitchen, throws a gaze at Claire, white from head to toe, cackling like her uncle and he looks at Dean, shrugging helplessly but filled with love. He just knows that everything will be like they dreamed.


End file.
